yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Tracks/Old
The game only makes use of 22 tracks (this includes the six single player tracks, the nine multiplayer tracks, the six intro tracks and FINISH). All other tracks in the game are unused and were meant for testing or tracks that ended up as scrapped tracks. Regular NONE All that exists is it's track data and name. It cannot be raced on. TEST ROAD center Two roads many mountains. The track has broken collision, and if the player is not careful, the player will fall down in water. During the countdown, it is possible to move the beetle unlike any other track. TEST GRID center A grid with blue and yellow colors. Some things to notice: * The HUD debug's wheel surface detector identifies the grid as a road. The black-white grids at the finish of most race tracks are also identified as a road. This means that, on TEST GRID, the grid is coloured, but not anywhere else. * TEST GRID has water, however the player needs to set the respawn point out of place to reach the water. CHECKER BOARD center A test track with big test blocks. For some reason, the start position is not where the model is, so you will fall in water endlessly. This track has a massive amount of hybrid tracks. The track has some kind of fog. ROUND TRACK center An island with a road making up a "donut". The track has some kind of fog. Stunt O Rama center A track that was possibly meant to be the seventh main track, judging by it's layout and several other stuff. It is untextured, and just like any other track like this, it is impossible to finish the track. An open area in the sixth portion might have been the finish. DERBY center Collision test area? DRAGSTRIP center A dragstrip with several checkpoint-like objects present along the track. Judging by it's layout, it was most likely meant to be a test for checking the top speed of all Beetles. The track glitches up at the beginning, but then stops following the fourth object. MULT 10 center A track with no textures. It was going to be the tenth Beetle Arena, but the developers decided to only have 9. Starting a Beetle Battle on this arena normally freezes the game. In order to battle on it, the player has to turn off the radar first. Once the arena is loaded, no ladybugs or boxes will appear despite them being present in the track data. The exit is located on a red ramp. Below are pictures of the placement of the track's ladybugs and boxes: File:BeetleMult10Multibjs1.PNG File:BeetleMult10Multibjs2.PNG File:BeetleMult10Multibjs3.PNG File:BeetleMult10Multibjs4.PNG File:BeetleMult10Multibjs5.PNG The B:s are ladybugs, and the red test objects are boxes. Unlike other tracks, they are in mid-air. Mysterious tracks 32 Like 98, but with different track data. 98 center Unlike other tracks, but like 32, the player will start too far away from the track model, out in the white, resulting into the car being not visible. File:BeetleTrue98.PNG|The track model as seen from the model viewer UFO